


For as Long as I Stay

by Midnightmoonwhite



Series: Sormik Week 2017 [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightmoonwhite/pseuds/Midnightmoonwhite
Summary: Prince Sorey is sent far from the castle in order to protect him from what's to come.In the village he is sent to he meets someone who becomes more important to him than is safe for a prince.





	For as Long as I Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sormik week Day 4.
> 
> ;-; I couldn't write what I originally intended to in a way I liked so we have this instead.
> 
> enjoy (I hope it's not too rushed)

The soft sound of horse hooves and an occasional squeak of the carriage wheels was all Sorey could hear in the dead of night. He didn’t know where they were headed, just that he probably wouldn’t be back for awhile.

His mother had told him that something wasn’t right in the kingdom and that it was no longer safe for him there. He had to go and his mother had to stay behind.

Sorey suspected Heldalf had something to do with it. He had been pressuring his mother into marrying him ever since his father passed.

It was the only thing that made sense to him.

Looking out the small gap between the window and curtain, Sorey said his silent Goodbyes to Hyland.

* * *

When the carriage had finally come to a stop the sun had began its ascent, lightly coloring the sky. The carriage door opened and when Sorey stepped out he was greeted by a woman in a red button up long sleeve accompanied by a vanilla skirt and high boots. Next to her was a boy that looked to be roughly the same age as Sorey, he wore a white and teal sleeved corset adorned with belts at his sides and white pants with teal waves at the bottom. They both had lavender eyes and a light brown hair color. Sorey would be lying if he said he wasn’t drawn in by those eyes.

“I’m Muse,” the woman started. “This is mikleo,” she gestured to the boy next to her. Sorey would also be lying if he said he didn’t want to keep looking at said boy.

“We’re the ones that you’ll be staying with your highness.”

“Ah, p-please call me Sorey!”

Muse smiled at that, “then Sorey, welcome to Camlann.”

As the carriage began to roll away Sorey thought it might not be too bad here.

* * *

Mikleo took Sorey out to one of the fields, “This is where we get all of our crops. Lucky for you it’s our turn to do the planting so today we’ll be pulling out any leftover roots and weeds.”

Sorey gave a nod and reached down grabbing a root. When he pulled it didn’t seem to want to budge. He pulled harder only to have it snap and send him falling onto his back.

Mikleo let out a laugh and Sorey could have sworn he’d never heard anything more wonderful.

“You’re all right, for a prince.”

“H-hey!” Sorey sat up.

“Try holding it closer to the base, near the ground,” Mikleo displayed while pulling out a root and somehow not falling on his back like sorey did.

Sorey stared in awe, “You’re amazing Mikleo!”

Mikleo turned his head hiding a faint blush. “I-it’s nothing. Just get back to work!”

Sorey gave an almost knowing smirk, “Sure thing Mikleo.”

Mikleo looked at Sorey from the corner of his eye.

Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

A small smile tugged at his lips.

* * *

During their free time Mikleo gave Sorey a tour around the village.

“..and over there are some old ruins.” Mikleo pointed to their right.

Sorey’s eyes practically sparkled at that, “Can we go?”

Mikleo turned around and crossed his arms. “Sure,” he smirked. “If you’re up for the challenge.”

Sorey’s smile widened. “Race you there!” and he took off.

“No fair!” Mikleo chased after him.

* * *

After running some distance Sorey stopped catching his breath. Mikleo shortly came up behind him doing the same.

Sorey straightened, “What is this place?”

“The remnants of the ancient city of Elysia.”

Sorey looked beyond in awe, “The believed home of the Seraphim.”

“That’s right,” Mikleo walked past Sorey into the city. “I never suspected the Prince to be into history.”

Sorey poked his fingers together, “It’s just an interest I’ve had for a long time. I haven’t been allowed out of the castle much, but I’ve read a lot on it.”

Mikleo gave a low hum, “Well are you coming then?”

Sorey glanced to where Mikleo stood and gave a nod.

Walking further into the city Sorey noticed that the city seemed lively even without any inhabitants.

He wouldn’t be surprised if there really were Seraphim.

* * *

That night Muse made a great dinner and Mikleo made the most delicious soft serve he’d ever tasted.

Sorey had tried to help out by making a side dish he would eat back home but it had turned into black goop.

Something he was still sulking about even now. Who knew cooking cook be so hard?

“Don’t worry Sorey,” Muse chimed in. “You just need a little more practice. I’m sure you’ll get it next time.”

Sorey certainly hoped that was the case because when Mikleo had tasted his disaster he could’ve sworn he lost his soul for a moment.

* * *

As the weeks went on Sorey and Mikleo became very close. Even the others in the village could tell something was going on.

Sorey was sitting on the steps of Mikleo’s home while not so secretly staring at him.

“What is it?” Mikleo turned away.

“You’re just too… Beautiful.” Sorey was too busy admiring the blush creeping up the side of Mikleo’s face to be embarrassed by what he just said.

“S-Sorey!” Mikleo brought his hand up to his face, not really helping to hide anything.

Sorey let out a light chuckle, “You’re so fun to tease~”

Mikleo huffed.

“C’mon Mikleo,” Sorey inched closer.

Mikleo glanced at Sorey but crossed his arms.

“I guess you leave me no choice.” Sorey’s fingers lightly danced up Mikleo’s sides before the real attack.

“W-Wait!” Mikleo tried to guard himself but it was too late.

* * *

Mikleo knew he had the same feelings Sorey had for him, but he couldn’t shake the reality of things. Sorey was a prince and Mikleo was only a commoner. They weren’t supposed to be together. Hell, it was even a miracle they ended up meeting.

By some feat Sorey never seemed to mind though, perhaps Mikleo should finally follow along.

* * *

When they finally kissed it was a bit desperate but that didn’t matter.

He could feel Mikleo’s fingers curl into his shirt.

When they pulled apart he looked at Mikleo’s flushed face, he could look into those lavender eyes forever.

A memory of the castle interrupted those thoughts. He knew he would have to go back someday, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. He'll deal with that later.

For now he would enjoy this for as long as he can, and longer if he has any say in it.


End file.
